


Drunk And In Love

by justaCamelotcitizen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin at the Tavern (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen
Summary: Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and the knights go to the tavern.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. To The Tavern!

It was evening, the sun had set and the full moon was shining brightly. Merlin had finished nearly all of his chores, and he was now polishing Arthur's armour on the floor of Arthur's room when Arthur walked in. He threw his jacket off on the floor and went behind his screen to change his shirt. "We're going to the tavern. Me, the knights, Gwen, and you," he announced from behind the screen while taking off his shirt. "Oh?" Merlin asked, standing by Arthur's wardrobe where he now was, trying to choose a new shirt for Arthur to wear. He found a clean white shirt, and went to help Arthur put it on. "Yes, we need a break and I'm sure you would like one too," Arthur answered, the shirt now properly on. "Of course," Merlin answered with a slight excitement in his voice. It was rarely, very rarely, that he ever got a break from his chores.  
The group left to the tavern, the rising sun. It was nearly empty, just a few regulars who were already drunk. The group was chatting together cheerfully as they stepped into the tavern. They sat at a table in the middle, Arthur an Merlin next to each other. Gwaine sat next to Merlin with Percival, and Lancelot an Gwen sat on the other side, across from Arthur and Merlin. Leon sat next to Lancelot, and Elyan next to Leon. "We should play a game," Gwaine suggested. "What kind of a game?" Arthur asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "How about Never have I ever," Elyan suggested. Gwaine looked excited, while Merlin was sceptical and kind of worried of the possible outcome of it. Everyone else agreed that it could be fun, so they started playing.  
"So, the rules are simple. If you've done it, you drink," Gwaine quickly explained. "Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever kissed a man and liked it," Merlin started. Gwen, Gwaine, and Percival took a drink. "Really?" Arthur aimed his questioning and curious look towards Gwaine and Percival. "You didn't know?" Merlin asked, smiling, while Gwaine and Percival kissed each other. "They've been together for a while now." Arthur looked puzzled, "Why didn't I know? Why did no one tell me?" Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "It's really not that hard to put together," Merlin cheekily stated. "Shut up, Merlin," Arthur said with a look of annoyance and a roll of his eyes.  
"Never have I ever saved prince Arthur's life knowing that I will most likely die myself," Percival continued the game. Gwaine, Merlin, and Lancelot drank next. Percival was smiling at Gwaine, knowing the story fairly well, of how Gwaine had saved the prince's life. Arthur was smiling at Merlin, remembering fondly how Merlin had risked his life to save Arthur's. How he had drank from the poisoned chalice, knowing it was poisonous. All the while Merlin sighed, remembering all the hundreds of times he had saved Arthur's life, all the times he risked his own life for the sake of Arthur's. He took a another sip from his drink. Arthur looked at him quizzically, while Lancelot gave Merlin a sympathetic look, knowing all that Merlin has done for Arthur and for Camelot.  
"Never have I ever met a druid," Elyan said next. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Percival took a sip from their drinks, leaving others to look a bit confused. "I... helped get the little druid boy out of Camelot years ago," Arthur explained. "Merlin helped too."  
"Actually I was the one who found the boy," Merlin said with a smirk. Arthur looked at him, clearly not believing him. "It's true, he came to Morgana's chambers with the boy while I was there too. Morgana just didn't want him or me to get in trouble so she told you she was helping him alone," Gwen explained. "Oh," Arthur sighed and glared at Merlin, not happy that he had lied to him. "So you, prince of Camelot, Camelot where magic is outlawed, saved a druid's life?" Elyan asked amused. Leon looked slightly shocked at all of this. "Yeah, well... I mean, he was just a boy, and druids are peaceful people," Arthur said.  
\-----  
The game continued like that for a good while, until they were all drunk, some more than others. "Never have I ever been in love with a prince," Gwaine said completely drunk, his words slurred. Merlin was the only one to drink. By now he was already very drunk, and didn't really have control over what he said or did. Arthur was also just as drunk, but somehow still understood that this meant Merlin might be in love with him. He looked at Merlin with a dazed look, full of love. Merlin looked back at him and grinned. Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, and Gwen who weren't as drunk as the others, were now looking at the two, dumbfounded.  
Then Percival said, also drunk and his words slurred, "Never have I ever been in love with my manservant." Arthur looked at Merlin for a few more seconds, then drank his tankard empty and slammed it on the table. He then grabbed Merlin and started kissing him passionately, Merlin kissing him back immediately. Gwaine and Percival were grinning in the background, while the others looked at the two's kissing with wide eyes. Lancelot then turned around, looked at Gwen for a good second, before putting his hand around her waist and kissing her. Gwaine and Percival were now making out as well, while Leon and Elyan were sitting there awkwardly, watching the other six in the group making out. "So, should we kiss or...?" Elyan asked, being slightly more drunk than Leon. "No, no. I'm not quite that drunk," Leon replied. "Good then," Elyan said quite relieved, though if honest, a little disappointed as well. They decided to stay though, because four of their friends were very drunk.  
\-----  
Some time had passed by, more drinks had been drank, and no one had noticed the mysterious hooded figure in the dark corner of the tavern, that had been spying them from the start. "WE SHOULD GET MARRIED!" Arthur shouted excitedly at Merlin. "YES!" Merlin yelled back, then added, "BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW I HAVE MAGIC!" The others turned their heads abruptly to look at Merlin with eyes wide in shock. Until now they were kind of just ignoring the two, most of them being too busy kissing, and besides, they knew that the two were just saying things because they were very drunk. Also, Gwaine and Percival were too drunk to realise what was going on around them. "I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU!" Arthur replied to Merlin without hesitation. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Merlin said, very touched, in his drunken kind of way. "I WILL LIFT THE BAN ON MAGIC AND THEN WE WILL GET MARRIED AND RULE CAMELOT TOGETHER!" Arthur exclaimed excitedly, not realising that they weren't the only ones in the tavern.  
The four not so drunk friends decided that this was enough, they would get the two out of here. They started to drag them, and also Percival and Gwaine, out of the tavern and towards the castle. They were about to separate Merlin and Arthur, when they started yelling.  
"NO! MERLIN! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
"ARTHUR! MY LOVE! DON'T GO!"  
So they decided to bring them both to Arthur's chambers, then they locked the door behind them and left them for the night.  
\-----  
Arthur woke up with a blinding headache. He opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light that came through the window. The curtains were open, and the room was lit. He looked to his left and saw Merlin there next to him, fast asleep. His left arm was under Merlin, and with his right hand he lifted the blanket to check if they had any clothes on. They didn't. Arthur was looking at Merlin, he liked the way he looked. 'What am I thinking?' he thought. 'And what the hell happened last night?' He dropped the blanket back down and rolled to his back. Just then, Merlin rolled on top of Arthur in his sleep. His head was resting on Arthurs chest, his arm was laying on Arthur's waist, and his legs were tangled with Arthur's.  
After a while Merlin woke up. He lifted his head to see Arthur looking at him. "Good morning," Arthur said. Merlin was more than confused. He was looking at Arthur, shocked. "What happened?" he asked. "I'm not sure," Arthur replied. "And why does my ass hurt?" Merlin continued. Arthur was looking at him, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. That was when they heard a woman's voice from a dark corner in the room, "I was wondering when you'd wake up."


	2. What Happened Last Night?

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." the woman in the black dress, sitting in a chair that was hidden from the sunlight, said. There was a devious, evil smirk covering her face, and long, wavy, black hair resting on her shoulders. Merlin and Arthur were startled, to say the least.  
When the woman stood up, and the sunlight revealed her face, Merlin and Arthur were terrified, though they didn't show it. "Morgana," Merlin stated, frowning from both anger and worry, as well as the horrible headache from his hangover. Morgana chuckled evilly and stalked closer to the bed where Merlin and Arthur were sitting, naked, with Arthur's blanket covering all the places necessary.  
"Oh, do you not remember what happened yesterday?" she said with a voice that you would use to talk to a three year old. Then she continued with her normal voice, "Maybe I should fill you in on all that's happened. I was at the tavern the entire time you were there, and yet no one noticed me. Some knights, huh?" Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with confusion and worry. "Well, what happened then?" Arthur asked, looking straight at Morgana.  
"Oh, I'm not going to just tell you. No, no. I have a spell to make you both remember everything from last night," she said with a smirk on her lips. The two were looking very sceptical, not sure they could trust Morgana's words. The curiosity however won their worries, and after they looked at each other, making sure the other felt the same way, they nodded to Morgana. "Well, go on with it then," Arthur said, his voice tense. Morgana muttered a rather long incantation, and when she was done, her eyes glowed a beautiful shade of gold. Merlin and Arthur started to remember. First a few little things from the beginning, and then the entire night came rushing back.  
They were looking at each other in realisation, in shock, in fear. Merlin had magic, and now Arthur knew. Nothing would ever be the same again. As Arthur was looking at Merlin, his eyes started to water. "Why did you never tell me?" he asked, voice broken, tears threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," Merlin told him, tears streaming down his face. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you, Arthur." Arthur didn't say anything, not even knowing what to think.  
"So, the question is, what are you going to do? The man you love has magic," Morgana asked Arthur, feeling quite happy. "Are you going to follow your father's example and execute him? Are you going to hold by Camelot's laws, to do what's best for Camelot?" Arthur was looking at her, and at these words, he frowned from anger. "I always do what's best for Camelot," he answered strongly. He took a quick glance at Merlin and saw that he was tense and was looking at him with clear fear in his eyes. He didn't hesitate, he had made up his mind.  
Merlin was shaking on the bed, still sitting next to Arthur. He had tears in his eyes, and tearstains on his cheeks. "And that is why I could never execute Merlin," Arthur told Morgana, his voice calm and sure. "I know him, he has a good heart. Wether he has magic or not, he's a good person. So many people care about him, it would only cause chaos and some very depressed and angry knights. And besides, I couldn't live without him, I love him," when Arthur finished talking, a tear escaped his eye, and he turned to look at Merlin who was looking at Arthur, dumbstruck.  
"I love you, Merlin. I could never hurt you," Arthur told Merlin, looking deep into his eyes. New tears escaped Arthur's eyes and landed on the bed. Merlin was also crying, this time though, from happiness. "I love you too, clotpole. So, so much," he said with his voice shaking from his crying, from being so relieved. Arthur took Merlin's head in his hands, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs, wiping away his tears. He was looking into his eyes lovingly before leaning in and planting a sweet kiss on those soft lips of the man he loves.  
When they pulled apart, Morgana was gone. They didn't know where she went, or why, or how she managed to sneak out without them noticing. It was nearly noon, and they were both starving. Not to mention the headache they both had. Arthur groaned and rubbed his head slightly, hoping it would take the pain away. "I'll go get something from Gaius to help with the headache, then I'll bring you some breakfast," Merlin said as he started to get up from the bed. Before he stood up, Arthur grabbed his hand and said, "Bring enough for two." He gave Merlin a cute little smile, then shortly pressed his lips on Merlin's again. Merlin couldn't help the wide grin forming on his face. He gave a light chuckle and stood up. When he realised he was standing naked in front of Arthur, he blushed and turned away, attempting to find his clothes.  
\-----  
Merlin and Arthur were having breakfast in Arthur's chambers. It was early afternoon and the sun was gone behind the clouds that had formed to the sky. Luckily, Arthur had prepared last night for the possible hangover, and had cleared his schedule for the day. Now he could spend the entire day with Merlin. They never had dared dream that they would one day be together like this. Well, they did dream about it all the time, but they never thought it would come true.  
They were sitting at the table when yesterday's tavern group came in. Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwen hadn't been as drunk as the other four, and so they remembered everything from last night, and had told Percival and Gwaine all that had happened. Now they were all in Arthur's chambers, knowing about Merlin's magic, thinking that the two didn't remember anything from last night.  
"So, you two lovebirds sleep well?" Gwaine asked with a smirk, but missing his usual energy. "Very well," Arthur answered with a smile. Merlin was also smiling, while eating an apple. "Hey, got any more of those?" Gwaine asked when he noticed the red, juicy apple. Elyan cleared his throat and looked at Gwaine. "Right," Gwaine said, remembering why they were there. Not for eating apples. He rolled his eyes in disappointment. "Wait... You didn't even get annoyed when Gwaine called you lovebirds?" Percival noted. Everyone else started to realise that too, and they were confused. Usually Arthur would at least tell Gwaine to shut up, and then roll his eyes. Now, nothing. Arthur was just smiling and looking at his friends. He then turned his gaze towards his dearest Merlin and said, "That's because I'm in love." Merlin chuckled at that, and Arthur couldn't resist kissing him. "Awww," the others said all at once.  
"So, anyway, we came here to make sure if you were okay and to ask whether you remember anything from yesterday," Leon explained. "Oh, don't worry, I remember everything," Arthur told them. "I do too," Merlin added. The others were confused. "So... You remember the part about Merlin telling everyone he has magic?" Gwen asked cautiously. "Yes. And I also remember how I told everyone that I don't care. I love him and that's all that matters," he told them. "And I might have been very drunk at the time, but I meant it."  
Arthur and Merlin had decided not to tell anyone about Morgana's visit. It would only cause panic, and they already would have to deal with people now knowing about Merlin's magic.  
The knights and Gwen told them that they accepted Merlin having magic, that they were okay with it. Merlin couldn't be happier, and Arthur was happy for Merlin. "So, what does this mean? Are you going to lift the ban on magic? Are you and Merlin going to be together? What are you going to do?" Gwaine boldly asked, earning a few shocked looks from the people in the room. "Let me remind you, that I'm not yet king. My father is still alive, and he can never find out about me and Merlin or he'll kill him. And he can never find out about Merlin's magic, or, again, he'll kill him," Arthur told them. The others looked somewhat worried. "Well, that's two reasons for the king to kill Merlin. That's fun," Gwaine said the last bit with sarcasm. He chuckled nervously, causing Arthur to look quite irritated, though truthfully, Arthur was mostly just worried about Merlin. "Don't worry, we'll all protect him, right guys?" Lancelot said, noticing Arthur's worry. "Yes, of course," Percival replied, and the others nodded in agreement, all of them looking determined to keep Merlin safe.


	3. What's With All The Eye Contact?

Two days later, Merlin and Arthur were walking in the woods. Arthur was holding a crossbow, Merlin following him close behind. They were sneakily stalking a short distance from a deer that Arthur was about to catch. He positioned the crossbow and aimed it straight at the poor deer. Right when he was about to shoot, Merlin tripped on his own feet, stumbling to the ground, startling the deer that got away thanks to Merlin. "You idiot! That was the third animal today that you managed to scare away. What is wrong with you?" Arthur yelled, throwing his hands in the air from frustration. "Oops, sorry," Merlin replied, faking an apologetic expression onto his face while turning to look at Arthur, who sighed and rolled his eyes, before turning away to leave. When Arthur couldn't see him anymore, Merlin smiled victoriously. He hated seeing innocent animals getting killed. There wasn't even any need for hunting right at the moment, Arthur just wanted to hunt for fun, and Merlin couldn't understand why.  
They were walking to a different direction, when they heard a twig snap on their right. They turned their heads abruptly in the direction of the sudden sound, and Arthur lifted his crossbow, ready to shoot if needed. They didn't know what they expected to walk from behind the bushes, but they certainly didn't expect it to be Morgana Pendragon.  
She was wearing a neutral expression on her face. A refreshing sight from always seeing her evil smirk or her eyes full of anger. Something was different about Morgana. Merlin thought he saw curiosity in Morgana's eyes, but if he did, it was soon gone behind the metaphorical walls that prevented her from showing emotion. The same walls that all the Pendragons seemed to have covering their emotions.  
Arthur and Merlin furrowed their brows, Arthur still aiming the crossbow at Morgana, Merlin ready to use his magic if needed. "Oh calm down. I just came to talk," Morgana said, expression still neutral aside from her slightly arched brow. "If I wanted to kill you I would have done it two days ago in your chambers when you were stupid enough to turn your backs, close your eyes, and distract yourselves by making out, while I was still in your chambers as well," She added, a tiny smirk playing on her lips as she finished talking. Arthur quickly glanced at Merlin, with his cheeks turned slightly pink, as were Merlin's. "Besides, if I didn't want you to notice me, I would have been much more careful than to step on a twig and alarm you of my presence," the smugness in Morgana's voice could be heard miles away.  
"What do you want then? I take it you didn't come all this way just to lecture us about how to sneak up on other people," Arthur asked her, his tone serious. "No, of course not," she answered as if it was obvious, which it was. The two men looked curious. It was rarely that Morgana wanted to just talk anymore, it must've been serious. Arthur made a gesture that suggested for Morgana to continue. She turned her head away, looking into distance for a while, thinking what to say, before she spoke up.  
"You really accept Merlin's magic?" she asked, and for a while, Merlin and Arthur could see the old Morgana again. Behind all that darkness, behind all that power, was hiding the same terrified young woman that just wanted to be accepted for who she is. The two men started to feel compassion towards her. They still cared about her, they always had, always will. "Yes, I don't believe magic is evil. It's about how you use it that defines whether you are good or evil," Arthur answered, looking into morgana's eyes reassuringly. "And... Could you... Could you have accepted me, if I had told you I had magic, before I tried to take over Camelot?" Morgana asked cautiously, her voice dripping with uncertainty. Arthur's expression softened. "Yes, of course. You're my sister, Morgana, and even though I might not have always known it, I've always cared about you as such. If you would have come to me, trusted me with your magic, maybe things could be a lot different right now," he told her with all honesty, his caring showing from the gentle tone he used.  
Morgana was left speechless. She started to regret what she had done. Her mouth was slightly open, her brows were furrowed just a bit, and her eyes were staring into nothingness. All she had ever wanted, was to be accepted for who she is, and now she learned that if only she had been honest, she could have had that. "And... Are you going to lift the ban on magic... When you're king?" she turned her gaze to her brother, curiosity leaking from her expression. Arthur was silent for a few seconds, then he replied, "Yes." Merlin was looking at Arthur in awe, his eyes revealing all the love he had for the prince, and as Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin, he saw all the love he had for Merlin, reflected in the other man's eyes.  
Morgana was switching her gaze between the two men, wondering how long they would be just standing there, looking into each other's eyes. They seemed to have forgotten about Morgana, again. "Okay then, do you guys need a minute?" she asked cheekily, a small smirk reappearing on her face. After a few more seconds passed, Merlin and Arthur seemed to have recalled what Morgana had said, and they turned to look at her again. The two had a blush colouring their cheeks, and Arthur licked his lips, trying to get his mind off of the need to kiss Merlin. Morgana chuckled, knowing exactly what was going through her brother's mind. For a long time, Morgana actually felt happy, if only for a while.  
\-----  
They talked for a good while, and Morgana apologised. She wanted to return home, and Merlin and Arthur were ready to forgive her. But they agreed, that morgana returning to Camelot now with them would only cause chaos amongst the people, so instead, Arthur is going to explain everyone how Morgana has changed her ways, and how she is going to return home and be crowned the princess of Camelot.


End file.
